Moments
by Youkai Ryuu
Summary: AmyCun Drabble Series. There are precious moments that all of us will cherish for as long as we live. Here is the collection of those moments between Amy and Cunningham.
1. 1st minute: In the Rain

**Title:** Moments

**By:** Youkai Ryuu

**Summary:** Amy/Cun Drabble Series. There are precious moments that all of us will cherish for as long as we live. Here is the collection of those moments between Amy and Cunningham.

**1st Minute:** In the rain

It started to rain when the two met for lunch, neither ever expecting the slightly cloudy sky to drizzle profusely. The two pilots stood under the restaurant's canopy frowning at the sky.

"Want me to call a cab?" Cunningham asked. "Doesn't look like the rain's gonna stop for a while." He waited for the younger girl to respond, but none came, instead he felt his sleeve being tugged gently. The man smiled slightly and shrugged, giving the ok for whatever the girl planned.

Amy smiled back and took his hand. It was warm and larger than hers. She squeezed slightly just to feel him squeezing back. Her smile turned into a silly grin. Without words she pulled him into the rain with her. The two laughed wildly as they played in the rain.

**End of 1st Minute **

**AN:** This was inspired by the latest chapter of "Don't Get Lost in Heaven."After some time reworking my writing style and taking a break from my major projects, I've been doing a lot of drabbles. Most of them are usually a page long or about 300 - 700 words. But for this project the only limitation I'm setting for each drabble is that it can only be one scene. I'm using this to sharpen my wording, dialogue, and mood. I also want to capture the character and emotions of the characters in one short scene. So please review and tell me what you think!**  
**


	2. 2nd minute: Delicate

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to say it in my last chapter. I don't own IGPX, if I did Amy and Cunningham would be together and dating in the series.

**2nd minute:** Delicate

Amy pulled the warm blankets closer to her. The blizzard kept howling relentlessly outside. Her blue eyes starred transfixed at the continuous white, the dark sky appeared fleetingly before being erased. The wind kept crashing into the window, shaking the glass till it would break. The girl jumped when out of the nothingness small pieces of ice hit her window and continued to do so.

Cunningham entered her room with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. He smiled when he saw his girl jump from the hail. He made his way quietly towards Amy, making sure not to break her rapture. He placed the mugs down on her bedside table and gingerly sat on the bed next to her.

Amy leaned back onto Cunningham's chest still watching the storm. He wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"They said they can't come back because of the storm." Amy paused for a moment to soak up his warmth. "They wanted to thank you for staying with me."

"It's no problem. You know I won't pass up a chance to be with you, alone, in a mansion." Amy could feel his grin. Luca meowed lazily. "With Luca too, of course."

Cunningham reached over and took the mugs of hot chocolate. He handed one to Amy while he sipped his.

"You do make great hot chocolate." Amy commented sipping her own.

"You think so?" Amy tilted her head up and nodded. Cunningham leaned down at tenderly kissed her, licking her bottom lip tasting the chocolate. He slowly broke away licking his own lips. Amy always tasted sweet.

"I'm sorry that you have to take care of me, Alex." Cunningham tightened his hold on her. He always loved the way his named sound when she spoke it. His warm green eyes never leaving her gentle blue orbs. "I'm sorry for always being so-" she was interrupted when he brushed his lips against hers.

"It's ok. I want to be here." Amy opened her mouth again, but he silenced her with another chaste kiss. "You might be delicate, but you'll never break. I know it." Luca meowed and tapped the bed with his tail. The couple smiled.

Cunningham continued to hold Amy closely as they began to talk in low voices and sipping their hot chocolate.

'Yes, delicate, but unbreakable.' He thought starring into the nothingness.

**End of 2nd minute**

**AN:** I just got the idea. I really love Amy and Cunningham pairings. So if others don't want to add their own, I'll add it for them. Meaning, if you have any suggestion of themes for my drabbles, please tell me in your reviews. Like what do you always wanted to see with Amy and Cunningham, what kind of scene? So if you have any requests for Amy/Cun scenes, just tell it to me in your review. Thanks! More Amy/Cun yumminess coming your way soon!


	3. 3rd minute: I win

**3rd minute:** I win

The two frantically mashed the buttons. They were neck to neck against each other, pressing harder to cross the finish line. They were quickly approaching the end. The gap between them and the finish line grew ever closer.

Only a few more inches left… And the two zoomed passed the checkered finishing line.

"And the winner is…. Team Satomi!" Benjamin Bright's voice shouted through the speakers. The crowds cheered wildly as Amy pumped her arm into the air.

"I won!" She shouted ecstatically.

Cunningham gave a fake pout and dropped the controller. "It was only a video game."

Amy laughed and hugged him, but he didn't return the gesture. "I won!" she grinned.

"Don't count on it again, shorty." Cunningham said frowning. He poked Amy on the forehead.

On the TV screen the words "Continue?" flashed in bright red.

"Another round?" he picked up his controller again and pressed the start button. The screen changed to the team selection menu.

Amy grinned and picked up her own controller. "Let's do random, individual."

"Sure." The two clicked the random button and the computer began to shift through the players quickly and stopped in a few moments.

The two starred wide eyed at the screens. When the game randomly chose characters for you, they really were random. On Cunningham's side of the screen, his mech was blue and yellow with the team Satomi logo and the portrait of the player was of the girl sitting next to him. On Amy's side of the screen, her mech was white and green-yellow with the Velshtein logo and the portrait was of the young man sitting next to her.

The two looked at each other bewildered and blinked. With sheepish laughter they began the race.

The first lap ended with Amy in the lead. By the second round, Cunningham had initiated the first attack, the barrage of punches landing some serious damage.

"It's so weird. My own mech is attacking me." Amy muttered. She pressed a few buttons and the Velshtein mech escaped and countered with its own attacks.

"Yea, tell me about it." Cunningham replied pressing more buttons. They were in the third lap now.

"I've always wanted to try this," Amy smiled mischeviously. She quickly pressed a sequence of buttons.

'Oh shit,' Cunningham thought. He recognized what his mech was doing. Quickly thinking of a plan, he kissed Amy forcefully. It caught her by surprise and she didn't finish executing the attack. He quickly pulled away and began to use the Satomi mech to execute a combo, effectively damaging the Velshtein Forward's arms.

"No fair!" Amy shouted. They were coming towards the homestretch of the tracks. The two mechs furiously attacking the other. Cunningham succeeded in severely damaging the Forward mech's leg till it was about to fall off.

There was only a mile more of track. Desperately Amy pushed the same sequence of buttons as before and the screen turned into slow motion. The words "Indarago Mano" flashed in bright green as the Velshtein mech released it's signature move. It blew the Satomi mech sky high. Amy quickly converted the Velshtein mech into speed mode and raced off down the track.

"I win!" Amy shouted as her character was an inch away from the finish line. But the wreck of the Satomi Midfielder skidded passed her. "Huh?"

Benjamin Bright's voice boomed again through the speakers. "And Team Satomi win's out of sheer luck!"

"Wha?" Amy starred dumbly at the screen her mouth hung open. Cunningham just laughed wildly.

Amy pouted and nudged him. "I'm not sure what's more surprising. You winning because of my mech skidding through the track, or Benjamin Bright saying we win by sheer luck." Cunningham just laughed.

"I win this time Amy," he said grinning cockily.

"You cheated! I would've won if you didn't kiss me!"

"Ah, but it's your fault for being distracted so easily." Cunningham replied knowingly, closing his eyes and nodding. He felt himself go down. His green eyes snapped open and he saw Amy leaning over him.

She kissed him as forcefully as he did to her during the race. "I win." Amy grinned and pulled back.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Cunningham drew her back to the ground with him and began to kiss her passionately. The two ignored the cheering coming from the crowds.

It was a good thing they couldn't do this in a real race, because they knew neither team would win if they did.

**End of 3rd minute**

**AN:** LOL I had a fun time writing that. The battle scene is confusing, but I think I got the message through nicely. I just love writing Amy and Cunningham kissing scenes! Just as an idea, somewhere down the line, I'm gonna write a married Amy/Cun drabble. It'll be fun to write! And I like the idea of Amy meeting Cunningham's parents. I'll write it down the line...


	4. 4th minute: Overworked

**4th minute: **Overworked

The teen groaned miserably and slid down her swivel chair. The computer screen emitted a dull glow and a steady beeping.

"Why," Amy covered her face with her hands and groaned again. She sighed and glared annoyed at the screen. She reached her hand out for the key board but seemed to think better of it and drew back.

"Awwwww, sweety don't work too hard now." Cunningham took a seat on the desk.

"It won't take much longer, honey. Just a few more minutes and we can go out for dinner." Amy said sternly looking Cunningham directly in the eye.

"But sweety!" Cunningham pouted and crossed his arms.

"Now don't do that! You know I have a lot of work." The girl gently chided.

"I'm just worried about you…" He leaned down and hugged her.

"You shouldn't it's really nothing but busy work." Amy sighed into the man's shirt. He had the feint scent of new cologne. He really smelled good. She felt him lifting her in his arms. "Huh?" Amy squeaked dumbfounded.

"Now let me be your knight and whisk you away from this terrible world!" His tone was overdramatic and his expression just as sarcastic. Amy giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I wanted to be the princess now anyways."

**End of 4th minute**

This minute's theme was inspired by my work load, though there's no Cunningham saving me from it T.T I did this in 10 min. I have too much homework right now, so things would be slow (not that it hasn't already) I hoped you enjoyed this and that this would hold you till I get the last chappie up.


	5. 5th minute: Too Lazy

**5th minute**: Too Lazy

Cunningham shifted slightly. His head rested on Amy's lap as he lied down, looking through the tree's leaf covered branches. He closed his book and laid it on his stomach.

"Amy," the girl didn't respond for a moment, but she closed her book and looked down at the man. He back was leaning on the dark brown bark of the tree. "I don't wanna move." Amy smiled at him and ran her fingers through his messy brown hair. "Do we have to go?" his voice sounded like a child whining.

"I don't want to either Alex. But you know my parents… and your parents would be there too."

Cunningham groaned. Amy only smiled and continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"You're even lazier than Luca."

"Hey!" the man said indignantly and the cat taking a nap on his lap meowed.

* * *

Sigh Everything has been screwed up lately. Hopefully the next drabble I write would include the two meeting each other parents, and maybe a married one after that. Any ways review! It makes me happier And I need the encouragement. 


	6. 6th minute: Bites

**6th minute: Bites**

Amy stomped into Alex's apartment and fell down onto his couch with her arms crossed. The green eyed man entered shortly after knowing he shouldn't laugh, but failing miserably.

"That wasn't funny! I know your laughing!" Amy said sternly still not looking at the older man.

"But," he started, but was cut off by a glare from the small girl. His laughter faded, but was replaced by a silly grin. He always thought she was so adorable when she looked angry. Amy saw his grin and huffed. "Awwww, c'mon it wasn't that bad."

"It was!"

"C'mon, lemme see it." Alex sat down next to her and pulled down her white vest. Amy gasped in surprise and tried to slap his hands away but he held on. The girl could only glare, but it quickly gave way to a deep blush.

On the base of her neck was a dark round spot.

"I don't see how everyone thought that this was a hicky." Alex stated running his thumb over the spot.

"Why did I have to get a bug bite today?" Amy wailed. It was because of that spot on her neck that she was faced with embarrassment and humiliation for the entire day. You never wanted to get teased by Liz, but the worst part was that the older members teased her about it too. No one would believe her when she said that it was a bug bite.

"Well, since they already think you have a love bite…" The green eyed man trailed off, a mischievous grin on his handsome face. Amy blushed hard. "Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?" The girl couldn't protest as she was pushed back into the couch, her lips captured by the man.

He grinned down at her when he broke off the kiss; Amy was breathless and just too cute to not kiss her again. He began to gently suck and bite the poor girl's neck; any sign of protest was lost, as the girl quietly moaned.

'This'll leave a mark,' both thought as they continued.

* * *

Ah, I just got the idea for this. My next one should probably be a tango themed piece w/ lots of balloons For SoapandTIW. My workloads been killer and will be till well… the summer. My spring breaks already been decided by my teachers that it'll be dedicated to my long term projects, so I'll only have time for homework, sleep, and maybe actually having a life -.- (which probably will entail shopping and going out to eat w/ friends) So I hope this satisfied you guys, and plz review! I need encouragement! I wanted to make it a bit more smutty, but… It's rated K 


	7. 7th minute: It takes two to Tango

**7****th**** minute: It takes two to Tango**

"You're very good at this." Cunningham complimented.

"Um, thank you?" Amy squeaked, before being dipped. Her partner pulled her up again and they continued to dance.

"Did you take lessons?" he asked , twirling her on the spot.

"The teacher said I didn't have the coordination for it."

He chuckled and pulled her closer to him. The music continued. Lights flashed over head, with an upbeat tango played by a live band. It was the annual party to celebrate the end of a long and grueling season, and the teams were having fun before taking their off season break.

"Are you planning anything for the off season?" His voice was deep and smooth. He whispered into her ear and he could see her blush. They continued to dance, never missing a beat.

"Nothing. My parents wanted to take a family vacation, but they had to cancel, again." She spun back to him, his arm around her waist. Her back was to his front and she looked up to his eyes.

"Well then," she could feel his warm breath on her exposed skin. "Would you like to travel with me for a bit?" He unwrapped her from his arm and repositioned his hand on her waist.

"To where?"

"Europe."

"Where in Europe?"

"Germany, France, Italy, maybe Britain and a few others."

The younger girl was silent for a few moment, thinking it over while dancing.

"I would love to go with you."

"Good." He smiled like an idiot.

And slowly balloons began to drift down from the ceiling. They were all different colors, making them appear to be fat snowflakes coming down from no where. The crowd gasped. The lighting with the colors, casted a shadows in the dim light, making a nice romantic effect.

They never ceased their dance, instead they balloons seemed to fall around them, never touching their skin.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Even if you refused, I would've kidnapped you somehow." His already idiotic grin became more idiotic.

"Alex!" The girl began to scold, but her words were drowned by a sweet kiss. No one saw, all they noticed were balloons drifting around the dance floor.

* * *

Its really quite sad. A new year began, and I have a lot of stuff to do. I'm currently writing my first draft of a novel and that has been taking up most of my time. During the summer, I took a creative writing class at one of the various colleges in downtown, so I couldn't write too much fanfics. But it seems I have finally somewhat got my schedule together, and stopped procrastinating somewhat….

Now I will be updating this randomly, and the next one should be Amy meeting Alex's parents. And after that maybe a wedding…

One very important note is that, these moments have no particular order. In other words its not necessarily chronological.

And I thank all of you for reading.


End file.
